une nuit parfaite
by Nanou62
Summary: suite d'un debut de journée parfait de nanou, d'une fin de journée parfaite de Didou, écrite a deux, attention, premiere fic M, distribution de glacon a la fin....


_Voilà le troisième chapitre. Contrairement aux deux autres, celui-ci a été co-écrit, à quatre mains._

_Dédicaces :_

_-Merci Nanou pour ces crises de rire. Merci de m'avoir entraîner dans cette aventure. A quand la suite._

_-Merci a Totally GSR, didinne, Cel, Miss Sidle73,hennirep, Abou51, fan du fofo_

_-A mic, cerisier, MaCadam, Evasara, et aussi remercie a TotallyGSR et re MissSidle73, revieweuse de choc _

_-Merci a my Little Angel, merci d'être toi tout simplement, et de m'aider dans les moment de doute._

_-Et un énorme merci a toi Didou, de m'avoir fait cette honneur d'écrire avec toi, je me suis éclaté, c'était géniale, et j'adore méméséne, sans ça, je sais pas comment cette fic aurait été (même si des fois ça galère beaucoup), merci pour m'avoir tenue compagnie toutes c'est soirées. A quand la suite ? Quand tu veux, je t'attend._

_Allez, fini les merci, place a la suite_

_Bonne lecture_

_See ya…._

Sara n'en revenait pas. Grissom l'avait invitée à le rejoindre chez lui dès la fin de son service. Quelque soit l'heure de la fin de ce service.

2h30 du matin. Elle doutait qu'il l'attende encore.

Devait elle y aller ? Et si tout ça n'était qu'un jeu. Elle devrait peut être attendre demain matin pour se rendre chez lui.

Posant son regard sur la nuisette qui reposait sur le siège passager, une partie de ses doutes s'envolèrent. Une partie seulement. Elle arriva bientôt au carrefour décisif. A droite, elle rentrait chez elle. A gauche, elle partait chez Grissom. Pouvait-elle raisonnablement débarquer au milieu de la nuit chez son superviseur.

Pour s'occuper l'esprit et essayer de se détendre, elle alluma la radio. Une chanson se terminait. L'animateur reprit la parole. C'était l'heure des dédicaces.

_« Ce soir nous avons une dédicace particulière. J'espère que l'intéressée comprendra. Depuis notre rencontre, un monde de beauté c'est ouvert à moi. Ecoute ton horoscope et vient finir ta nuit dans mes bras. Je t'attends sous le signe de la vierge ». _Et c'est signé _« Ton bel Apollon ». _

Sara stoppa net la voiture. Ce pouvait-il que ce fût Grissom ? Elle se revoyait sur les gradins de cette salle de Hockey, Grissom à ses cotés. Ses paroles avaient suffit à la réchauffer.

_Griss : C'est un beau sport_

Sara : Depuis quand vous vous intéressé à la beauté ?

Griss : Depuis que je vous ais rencontré…

L'horoscope, signe de la vierge, Apollon. Oui, aucun doute. Elle reprit sa route, et au feu, elle tourne à gauche.

Arrivé devant chez lui, ses doutes la reprennent. Tout semblait éteint. Seule, une faible lumière tremblotante transparaissait à travers les vitres. Et s'il ne l'avait pas attendu. Et s'il dormait, et … _Stop. Descend de cette voiture. Entre dans cette maison et rejoint l'homme de ta vie._

Arrivée devant la porte, elle sortit la clef qu'il lui avait laissée avec son petit mot. D'une main tremblante, le cœur battant la chamade, elle déverrouilla la porte et entra. Sa respiration se coupa devant le spectacle qu'offrait son intérieur. Des bougies allumées traçaient un chemin du salon vers… sa chambre ?

D'un pas hésitant, elle suivit cette douce invitation. Elle ouvrit doucement la porte. Son cœur s'emballa un peu plus.

Il était là. Assis sur le lit. Adossé à la tête de lit. C'est tout Grissom, et en même temps il était si différent. Il portait une chemise noire, classique, mais le jean, c'était beaucoup moins ordinaire. Pieds nus. C'était ridicule, mais la simple vu d'une partie de son corps nu…

Ses lunettes avaient glissé sur le bout de son nez. Il s'était endormit. Son livre serré sur sa poitrine. Cette image réchauffa son cœur. Elle s'approcha, et lui ôta délicatement ses lunettes, sans le réveiller. Elle retira doucement le livre de ses mains pour le poser sur la table de nuit.

Elle s'imaginait bien vivre avec cet homme. Rentrer après une dure journée. Le retrouver ainsi endormi en l'attendant ; dans le canapé entrain de regarder un documentaire ; en train de lui préparer un bon petit plat… Ou elle, passant sa journée à l'attendre, juste pour pouvoir l'étreindre, lui prodiguer un massage pour le détendre d'une journée de réunions avec ses supérieurs… Mais pour l'heure, elle allait simplement s'allonger à ses cotés. S'endormir prêt de lui.

Après être passée dans la salle de bain et enfilée cette magnifique nuisette qui lui allait à ravir, elle revint prêt du lit.

Evidemment, il s'agissait bien là d'une chambre de célibataire ! Le lit accolé dans un angle du mur. Son seul choix pour s'installer à ses cotés, c'était de l'enjamber. Alors qu'elle passait au dessus de lui, un son l'immobilisa. Elle resta en suspend au dessus de lui, une jambe de chaque coté de son corps.

_-Mmmeee  
_  
Elle l'avait réveillé. Ses yeux se posèrent sur son visage. Mais, non, il dormait toujours. Le visage serein, un sourire sur les lèvres. Il avait l'air tellement détendu, heureux. La petite ride qui sillonnait d'habitude son front, sous les soucis avait disparu. Elle mourait d'envi de caresser ce visage. Esquisser cette ligne imaginaire entre ses sourcils, tracer la ligne droite de son nez, pour s'arrêter sur ses lèvres. Les redessiner. Continuer son parcours sur son menton, pour s'arrêter dans cette petite fossette.

_- Mmmoui, Sara…  
_  
Elle sursauta. Cette fois il était réveillé. Il l'avait surpris à le manger ainsi du regard. Mais non, toujours pas. Ses yeux restaient clos. Dans cette panique, Sara c'était assis sur lui, sans s'en rendre compte. A califourchon.

_Il rêve. Il rêve de moi. Au vu de son expression, je dirais même qu'il rêve de nous._

Et puis… elle le sent une vague de chaleur se diffuser dans son corps depuis le bas ventre de Grissom.

_Un rêve érotique… Il fait un rêve érotique. De moi. De nous. Je lui fais de l'effet juste en venant dans ses rêves._

L'occasion était trop belle. Elle allait faire de son rêve leur réalité.

Doucement, elle se pencha vers lui. Elle commença à ouvrir sa chemise. Boutons par boutons. Un baiser pour chacun de ceux qu'elle ouvrait. Elle découvrait son torse, lentement. Le caressant de ses lèvres, le parcourant de baisers légers.

- Mmm, c'est booonnn.

Sara se redressa, planta ses yeux dans…ses paupières clauses. _Il préfère rester dans ce rêve plutôt que de venir dans cette réalité. Ce doit être chaud, très chaud. Mais elle va le faire reprendre pied dans la réalité._

Une fois la chemise complètement ouverte, elle posa ses mains sur son ventre. Les fait glisser lentement, mais de manière appuyée sur sa poitrine. S'attarda sur ses tétons qu'elle caressa de ses pouces avant de les prendre dans ses lèvres.

_S'il est toujours dans son rêves, une partie de son corps est elle bien éveillée. _

Elle fit remonter ses mains jusqu'à ses épaules. Musclées, solides. Sa langue suivant son sternum. Elle posa un baiser juste sous son omoplate avant de lui mordiller l'épaule.

-Sara ?

Elle se redressa, et cette fois tomba dans l'océan de son regard. Il était troublé. Son regard était voilé. Voilé par le désir. Voilé par l'incrédulité. Son rêve devenait réalité. Il ne l'imaginait pas si entreprenante. Mais il n'avait pas eu le temps de réagir qu'elle posait déjà ses lèvres sur les siennes. Doucement, sensuellement.

Pas besoin de plus pour le réveiller. Ses mains se mirent en mouvement. Passèrent dans son dos pour la serrer contre son torse. Sous la surprise de cette attaque, elle émit un gémissement. Il ne lui en fallait pas plus pour insinuer sa langue dans sa bouche. Elle l'accueillit avec délectation. D'abord timides, les langues se jaugèrent, se caressèrent. Puis prenant de l'assurance, elles explorèrent, en demandant davantage.

Sentant son sexe se faire plus dur sous elle, Sara entama une lente ondulation de son bassin. Caressant sa virilité. Elle sentit la chaleur qui en émanait à travers le tissu de son jean. Elle se diffusait dans tout son être. Elle n'allait pas patienter longtemps.

Elle glissa une main entre leur corps pour atteindre sa ceinture. Mais Grissom ne se laissa pas faire. Il ne voulait pas briser le contact de sa poitrine sur son torse. Il voulait sentir la pointe de ses seins se durcir contre lui.  
Sara obéit, docilement. Elle glissa ses doigts sur sa nuque, les enroula dans ses boucles et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Lentement. Caressant sa joue, son palais, jouant avec sa langue. Mais l'envie de lui se faisait plus pressante, et sa main repartit vers sa ceinture.

Cette fois Grissom se laissa faire. Son envie d'elle devenant impérieuse. Il devait libérer son sexe de son carcan de coton. Il voulait sentir sa peau contre la sienne, retirer ces vêtements superflus. Il fit glisser ses mains de sa nuque vers ses hanches. Ses hanches toujours actives qui caressaient douloureusement son membre gonflé. Il continuait sa route sur ses cuisses. S'arrêtant sur ses genoux. Passant sous la nuisette, et empruntant chemin inverse. Caressant ses cuisses, il remonta vers ses fesses. Rencontra le coton de sa culotte. Glissa sous le fin tissu pour se délecter de la douceur de sa peau.

Les doigts habiles de Sara s'étaient vite défaits de sa ceinture, s'occupant ensuite des boutons de sa braguette, pour enfin atteindre son boxer. Elle caressa son sexe à travers le vêtement. Elle l'entendit gémir. Quel doux son. Elle reprit ses lèvres

Les mains de Grissom reprirent leur course, avec plus de fébrilité encore, surtout quand elles atteignirent la courbe gracile de ses seins. La tentation était grande, mais il ne céda pas. Il voulait retirer cette nuisette. Sans un mot, Sara se laissa faire, levant les bras afin qu'il la débarrasse de ce tissu inutile.

Et enfin, elle était là. Nue sous ses yeux. Il la regardait, immobile, incapable de rien. La seule vue de son corps, de sa poitrine blanche, tendue vers lui. Ne demandant que lui, attisant un peu plus son désir. Sara s'empara de sa bouche pour lui prodiguer un baiser fiévreux et passionné. Il en perdit le fil de ses pensées et resta là, à se complaire dans la chaleur de sa bouche. Sous les caresses de ses doigts experts qui parcouraient ses fesses, sous son boxer.

Il n'y tenait plus. D'un cou de rein, il la renversa sur le lit et se retrouva sur elle. Avant de reprendre possession de sa bouche il se débarrassa de son pantalon. Il rejoignit Sara sur le lit. Remontant le long de ses jambes fuselées. Les caressa, du bout des doigts. Il la sentit frissonner. Il continua son chemin. S'attardant sur son ventre si doux. L'embrassant, la caressant de son nez. Glissant ses mains sur ses seins, enfin. Il testa leur douceur, leur rondeur. Il voulait en sentir les pointes dans sa bouche.

Tout en continuant ses baisers en remontant sur le corps de Sara, il s'arrêta sur ses pointes durcies, et en prit une entre ses lèvres, ce qui provoqua un petit cri de la part de sa compagne, elle sentit son sourire s'agrandirent sur sa peau si tendue, elle laissa ses mains courir dans ses boucle grisonnantes, elle était dans les bras de Grissom, non, de Gil et il la faisait crier de plaisir, dieu qu'elle aimait ça, mais sa bouche s'assécha un peu plus en le sentant descendre doucement en de longues caresses humides de sa langue, jusqu'à son nombril, il s'amusa un peu avec, faisant des arabesques autour de celui-ci avec sa langue, puis reprit sa descente, il lui écarta un peu ses jambes, enfin de s'y glisser, elle le laissa faire, et quand elle sentit l'humidité de sa langue se frotter à son intimité, elle ne pu retenir un soupir de bien être, il s'amusait à la titiller, et elle se cambrait à chaque assaut de sa bouche, elle soufflait son nom, et ça, ça lui procurait un plaisir immense, il la désiré tellement, et il voulait lui montrer, lui prouver, alors, il décida de prendre son temps, de la faire perdre pied, encore, et encore.  
Sara n'en pouvait plus, il lui avait donné tellement de frisson, tellement de plaisir, elle lui attrapa ses épaules, et lui fit comprendre de remonter jusqu'à elle, il lui obéi, elle attira ses lèvres contre les siennes, dans un baiser passionné, il s'allongea un peu plus sur elle, caressant son entre jambes avec son membre durci par le plaisir, d'un coup de rein, Sara renversa la situation est se positionna sur lui, l'embrassant toujours avec fièvre.

Elle quitta sa bouche pour commencer l'exploration de son cou, lui mordillant au passage sa peau si salée, elle descendit jusque sur son torse, ses mains s'aventurant sur les muscles de ses bras, le maintenant allongé, doucement, mais avec détermination, il lui avait fait prendre son plaisir, alors, c'est à lui maintenant, sa langue parcouru sa peau, puis elle descendit sur ses tétons, elle s'amusa légèrement avec, lui octroyant un râle venu du fond de sa gorge, elle releva ses deux prunelles sur lui, une lueur de malice au fond de celles-ci, il la regarda, les yeux assombries par le désir, alors, elle continua sa descente, doucement, en parsemant à divers endroits des baisers, ou des caresses, elle glissa ses mains sous son boxer, doucement, et le fit rouler jusqu'en bas de ses jambes, et entreprit de remonter vers son membre turgescent, si dur, si chaud. Elle commença alors un lent va et vient sur celui-ci, Gil ne pu retenir un nouveau râle, cette fois ci plus rauque que le précédant, mais quel fut pas sa surprise de sentir la chaleur et l'humidité de la bouche de Sara sur lui, il serra ses poings, puis finit par se détendre, Sara remonta jusqu'à sa bouche, afin de l'embraser, Gil en profita pour qu'en un coup de reins, il se retrouve de nouveau au dessus, il l'a regarda, doucement, chaque parcelle de sa peau, tout comme Sara, ils se regardaient, tout les deux, nus sur ce lit, prêt à s'unir, se rendant compte qu'ils étaient bien là, tout les deux, enfin, alors, Sara écarta légèrement ses jambes, Gil vint se glisser entre elles, puis plongea son regard dans le sien, alors, c'est a ce moment là qui choisit pour plonger en elle, dans un gémissement commun. Il s'arrêta et leva une main sur sa figure, lui replaçant une mèche rebelle qui lui barrait le front.

-Tu es tellement belle Sara, dit il en l'embrassant, elle répondit avec douceur à ce baiser, ils devaient se calmer, la tension accumulée pendant ces années allait enfin s'estomper, enfin, par pour le moment, mais ils devaient bien admettre que la rencontre de leurs corps ensemble avait provoqué une immense vague de plaisir.  
Il regarda Sara avec tellement d'amour qu'une larme commença à naître dans les yeux de celle-ci, elle en avait tellement rêvé avant, et maintenant il était là, sur elle, en elle, à le regarder avec fièvre, elle réalisa soudain que cette envie qu'elle faisait taire depuis des années, était aussi présente chez son supérieur, la manière qu'il avait de la regarder, de lire en elle. Il commença son va et vient tout en l'embrassant.

-Je t'aime tellement,t murmura t il, soudain effrayé par le son de sa voix aussi rauque, il n'avait pas régit avoir dit ça, il n'avait pas crut que c'était son cerveau qui avait laissé passer cette phrase au delà des barrières de ses lèvres, mais c'était tellement vrai, oui, il l'aimait, Gil Grissom aimait Sara Sidle, et ce depuis bien longtemps, en faite depuis le début, le premier jour de sa conférence à San Francisco, alors qu'elle était accompagné de son superviseur. Au début, vu les sourires que ces deux là échangaient, il croyait que son ami Stéphane avait fini par trouver le grand amour, et oui, celui avec un A majuscule, il faut dire que quand il l'avait vu, il l'avait trouvé vraiment belle, gentille, et intéressé à tout ce qui l'entourait, il avait déjà eu un immense plaisir à la regarder évoluer pendant ces quinze jours surtout quand Stéphane lui avait présenté comme ça nouvelle recrue, fraîchement sortit major de sa promotion à Harvard.  
Il la regardait haletante sous ses coups de reins devenus de plus en plus fort au fur et à mesure que leurs cris s'élevaient dans la chambre. Elle était vraiment magnifique, pourquoi avait il tenté de la tenir éloignée de lui, il savait que de toute manière, un jour ou l'autre, ça finirait comme ça, elle enfonça ses ongles dans son dos, et lui serrant le drap en dessous d'eux, essayant vainement de garder le contrôle, mais n'y arrivant guère.

Sentant arriver le plaisir à grandes enjambées, il ralentit son mouvement, l'embrassant avec douceur, retraçant sa mâchoire de baisers fiévreux, Sara eu un léger sourire, et d'un coup de rein reprit sa position au dessus de lui, c'était à elle de mener la danse maintenant, il posa alors ses mains sur ses hanches, profitant au passage du contact de sa peau, il caressa ses seins, tandis qu'elle commença à l'embrasser, ils reprenaient leur danse avec douceur.  
Sara commença à se perdre dans le cou de Gil, puis partit à la recherche de son lobe d'oreille, l'embrassant, le suçant, ce qui arracha un nouveau son de la part de son amant, elle lui mordilla le lobe, Sara se redressa, sentant cette déferlante de plaisir arriver en elle, sa tête partit en arrière, et Gil accéléra l'allure, sentant lui aussi son plaisir se démultiplier, ils partirent tout les deux dans les méandres du plaisir suprême.  
Sara, essoufflée, se laissa tomber sur le torse puissant de Gil, et resta là, il resserra son étreinte sur ses hanches, et fit glisser ses bras sur son dos, tout en lui dessinant des formes adroitement dessinées sur sa peau, un frisson la parcouru, c'était ses doigts à lui qui la touchaient, et c'était son corps à lui, sous elle, et c'était lui, qui était en elle, quelques secondes avant, et tout ça n'était pas un rêve. Il déposa un baiser sur le haut de sa tête.

-Merci Sara, dit il simplement, heureux d'être là, dans son lit avec elle.

-Merci Gil, lui répondit Sara en retour, merci de m'avoir laissé entrer dans ta vie, pensa t elle. Je t'écrase ? demanda t elle quelques minutes après.  
Un grognement lui répondit, elle avait senti les battements de son cœur ralentir, mais elle ne se serait pas doutée qu'il se serait endormi, enfin, elle, elle commençait aussi à partir au pays des rêves, mais elle voulait tout d'abord savoir si il était bien, ça devait être le cas, alors, elle ferma les yeux, et le rejoignit aux pays des rêves.

Il fut réveillé le lendemain avec un léger bruit dans la cuisine, il ouvrit les yeux et s'aperçut qu'il devait déjà être tard dans la matinée, il se leva, cherchant un tee shirt dans son armoire et un caleçon, il se dirigea ensuite vers les bruits qui devaient être accompagnés de sa bien aimé, il resta à la regarder sur le pas de la porte, à l'admirer se déhancher, un lecteur MP3 sur les oreilles, se déhanchant sur le rythme d'une chanson plutôt calme, à voir ses hanches balancer doucement de droite à gauche, tout en préparant le repas, elle était vêtue d'une de ces chemise, la rouge, il adorait déjà cette chemise, mais maintenant il l'aimerait encore plus, dieu que ces jambes sont belles, et grandes, surtout quand elle ne porte qu'un…. Il écarta ses yeux, et déglutit difficilement, qu'un caleçon lui appartenant, sentant un regard plus que profond sur elle, elle se retourna, et un sourire rayonnant lui barrait le visage, il était là, en tee shirt et caleçon, elle fit glisser son regard sur son corps, en même temps que lui sur le sien, puis leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, tous les deux remplis de désir.  
Sara mit les derniers pancakes dans l'assiette, puis allait se retourner sur Gil, mais elle sentit ses deux mains se poser sur ses hanches, laissant par la suite ses mains se promener sur son ventre, elle bascula sa tête en arrière, se posant sur son épaule, il l'embrassa tendrement dans le cou.

-Bonjour, bien dormi, dit Sara sur un ton enjoué

- Très bien, quelqu'un est venu me border hier soir, lui répondit il tout en continuant de l'embrasser au creux de son épaule. Ces mains devenant de plus en plus entreprenantes, descendant sur les fesses de Sara, et les remonta en dessous de sa chemise.

Sara se retourna et lui prit ses lèvres dans les siennes, en forçant le passage avec sa langue, il l'accueilli avec un gémissement, il passa ses mains sous ses fesses et d'un geste la fit asseoir sur le plan de travail. Ses mains reprirent leur ascension sous son vêtement jusqu'à sa poitrine déjà tendue. Leur langue continuèrent leur ballet incessant, elle lui mordilla sa lèvre inférieur, décidément, Gil ne la connaissait pas aussi entreprenante quand il sentit ses mains remonter sur son torse en prenant son tee shirt au passage, elle lui retira et le jeta par terre, continuant ses caresses sur son corps, Griss commença à déboutonner chaque bouton de sa chemise, et la lui fit glisser sur ses épaules, remplaçant le tissu par ses lèvres.

Elle noua ses jambes autour de son bassin, et Griss la porta jusque dans le salon, sans rompre le baiser, il l'allongea alors sur le canapé. Prenant soin de coincer ses bras dans sa chemise pour pouvoir lui prodiguer ses douces caresses sans subir les siennes. Sara protesta, mais il prit rapidement possession de sa bouche pour la faire taire. Elle s'abandonna pleinement à ce baiser. En, en prenant pleinement le contrôle.

Elle caressa sensuellement l'intérieur de ses joues, son palais. Provoqua sa langue dans un duel langoureux. Puis se retira de sa bouche, pour en ressortir, et recommencer le mouvement. Mimant le va et vient de sa virilité dans son intimité.

Même privée de ses mains elle arrivait à le rendre fou et à attiser son désire. Il devait mettre fin à cette torture. Son sexe commençait déjà à gonfler, sans même qu'elle ne le touche.

Il abandonna sa bouche pour se glisser le long de son corps. Il passa ses mains sous la chemise, sur ses flancs, découvrant la courbe de ses seins. Sa bouche suivit cette descente. Embrassant chaque parcelle de sa peau. Partant de ce point si sensible sous son oreille. Jouant de sa langue le long de son cou. Sara ne put retenir un gémissement.

Elle se débattait dans sa chemise pour libérer ses bras. Elle  
voulait le toucher, emmêler ses doigts dans ses cheveux, sentir les muscles de ses épaules rouler sous ses paumes. Elle gémit de frustration, ou de bonheur sous ses caresses.

Grissom accentua la pression de son corps sur celui de Sara. En se débattant, ses cuisses avaient caressé son membre. Si elle se rendrait compte de ce qu'elle lui provoquait, elle ne s'en privera pas et il ne tiendrait pas longtemps.

Il reporta son attention sur sa poitrine. Magnifique. Ses aréoles étaient assombries sous le désir, ses pointes se dressant fièrement, le désignant. Lui et lui seul. Alors avec délectation, il en prit une dans sa bouche. Jouant de sa langue. Aspirant, suçant, titillant, mordillant, redessinant les contours de l'aréole de la pointe de sa langue. Les gémissements de Sara accentuèrent son excitation.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à reprendre sa descente vers la tiédeur de son intimité, il sentit les longues jambes de Sara s'enrouler sur sa taille. Elle l'avait immobilisé. Là. Sur son ventre. Un instant, il savoura cette douceur, posant sa tête entre ses seins. Sara profita aussi de cette trêve, caressant ses cheveux de son menton. Mais leur désir était plus fort que tout. Sara resserra sa prise. Pressant son ventre sur son sexe. Elle commença à onduler son bassin.

Grissom allait exploser. Il devait se débarrasser de ce caleçon. Il voulait la prendre. La pénétrer, doucement, lentement, de toute sa longueur. Il voulait sentir le sexe de Sara se contracter de plaisir autour de sa virilité et l'entraîner avec elle dans ce pays merveilleux ou il ne ferait plus qu'un. Deux âmes jumelles unies à jamais.

Sara le libéra. Sans un mot elle avait compris. C'était dans ses yeux débordant d'amour. Il la voulait. Et elle ne demandait que ça. Lui appartenir.

Alors qu'il commençait à retirer ce dernier bout de tissus, la sonnette de l'entrée résonna. Ils tentèrent de l'ignorer, mais le gêneur ne semblait pas vouloir s'enfuir.

A contre cœur, ils se séparèrent. Grissom partit vers la porte dans la ferme intention d'expédier l'inopportun qui osait les déranger.

-Gil

Il se retourna vers Sara, un regard interrogateur. Elle lui désigna alors son bas ventre. Son boxer était tendu à l'extrême. Aucun doute sur son érection. Il pouvait bien aller ouvrir la porte dans cet état .Après tout, ce devait être un revendeur quelconque, et il allait vite s'en débarrasser.

- Catherine, quelle surprise

Il avait parlé fort. Espérant que Sara l'entende. Connaissant Catherine, il avait peu de chances de réussir à l'empêcher d'entrer. Il espérait juste que Sara aurait le temps de se rhabiller. En parlant de se rhabiller. Il prit alors pleinement conscience de sa situation. En caleçon, étriqué. Enfin, normalement il lui allait bien ce boxer. Mais avec le traitement que Sara venait de lui offrir. Son érection était plus que visible. Jusque là il avait réussit à se cacher derrière la porte. Mais elle commençait déjà à rentrer.

- Tu me laisses entrer.

- Euh, je suis occupé là Cath

- Je te sorts du lit peut être

- Oui, c'est ça.

Mais ce n'était pas ce petit détail qui allait l'empêcher d'entrer. Cath ouvrit la porte en grand et passa Grissom, pour se rendre dans le salon. A peine leva t'elle les yeux, qu'elle se trouva nez à nez avec Sara. Sara essayant vainement de reboutonner sa chemise. Mais les tremblements de ses mains, tremblements dus tant aux traitements infligés à son corps par Grissom quelques secondes auparavant, que par l'angoisse d'être découverte dans cette posture. Surtout par Catherine.

Catherine en reste coi. Sara à moitié nue devant elle. Qu'est ce qu'elle fait là ? A moitié nue ?

Grissom se précipita pour se mettre entre Catherine et Sara. Il ne pouvait pas laisser sa belle dans cette situation plus qu'embarrassante. Voyant les yeux de Cath s'agrandir, il réalisa alors sa situation. En boxer devant sa collègue. En boxer, tendu par son érection. Plus aucun doute n'était possible sur la nature de leurs activités avant son interruption.

_Cath : « Waou… Quel homme. Quel torse. Musclé, parfaitement définit. Jamais elle ne l'aurait imaginé si bien gaulé. »  
Son regard continua sa descente. Elle ne pu retenir un halètement de surprise. Pourquoi n'a-t-elle jamais tenté sa chance avec lui ?_

Le visage de Grissom se détendit. Il passe de la gêne à l'amusement. Finalement, ce n'est peut être pas lui le plus mal à l'aise. Un sourire sur ses lèvres et de la malice dans la voix :

- Le spectacle te plait Cath ?

Catherine devient rouge écarlate.

- Je…euh…

Devant le regard insistant et appuyé de Catherine sur la virilité de Grissom, Sara sentit une pointe de jalousie s'emparer d'elle. Elle n'y réfléchit pas plus, et vint se coller au dos de Grissom, glissant ses mains sur ses hanches pour venir terminer leur course sur son ventre. Posant son menton sur son épaule.

Grissom aurait dû se sentir mal à l'aise. Mais non. Il était heureux. Sara voulait montrer son territoire et il en était ravi. Il aimait Sara et il voulait que tout le monde le sache. Seulement, il devait rapidement se détacher d'elle. Son parfum, était enivrant. Ses mains sur son ventre, ses seins, encore dentus par le désir étaient comme deux diamants s'incrustant dans son dos. Son érection ne risquait pas de sa calmer.

- Je… Je suis désolé de vous interrompre…

- … mais… On a une enquête… Gil, tu dois venir immédiatement.,

-Attend Cath, je suis encore en congé jusque, il regarda sa montre, encore 8 Heures.

-Je sais Gil, mais on a pas le choix, crois moi, c'est plein de tes amis là bas, ça va te plaire. Dit elle avec un sourire sur les lèvres, même si elle doutait que la scène de crime lui plaise autant que la scène qui aller se dérouler dans son salon.

-Ok, bon, dit il en se retournant vers Sara, un air désolé sur le visage, passant une main nerveuse dans sur sa nuque, tu m'excuses, lui dit il en lui déposant un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres.  
-Je dois prendre une douche, installe toi Cath, j'en ai pour dix minutes. Il partit dans la salle de bain, soupirant en pensant laisser Sara seule avec Cath, il ne voulait pas lui faire ça, mais il en était obligé, et dire qu'il avait pensé prendre sa douche avec Sara, pff, quel mauvais timing, son horoscope devait pas être bien aujourd'hui, pensa t il en rentrant dans la cabine de douche.

Le calme régnait dans la cuisine, Sara posa ses pancake sur la table, invitant de la main Cath à s'asseoir sur une chaise, elle chercha dans le frigidaire de la confiture, et s'installa à table, avec deux tasses de cafés, elle lui en tendit une, sans se regarder, trop gênée, toutes les deux, Sara par le faite d'avoir été découverte dans une tenue légère chez son patron, et Cath de les avoir dérangé.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, Sara leva ses yeux sur Cath, elles se fixèrent un moment, puis se mirent à rire, nerveusement, il faut dire que la situation était quand même assez comique, Cath était venue, étant sure de le sortir de son lit, où il devait être accompagné d'un livre quelconque, mais elle n'aurait jamais imaginé le retrouvé avec une femme, encore moins Sara.

Gil sortit à ce moment là de la salle de bain, les deux femmes se mirent à le fixer, puis continuèrent de rire de plus belle, il était torse nu, avec un jean sur les hanches, toujours à pieds nus, à les fixer incrédule, se demandant s'il était l'objet de leur fou rire, puis il se mit à réfléchir à l'absurdité de cette scène, il se mit à rire aussi, après tout, mieux valait le prendre avec le sourire.

Il se dirigea vers la cuisine, vola un pancakes dans l'assiette, et avant de le manger, embrassa Sara, après tout, Cath les avait vu dans une situation plus gênante que ça.  
Il se dirigea ensuite vers la chambre, et en ressortit habillé.

-Cath, tu pourrais m'attendre dans la voiture, j'en ai pour deux minutes.

Elle se leva, et partit dans le couloir, elle revient dans la cuisine, et passa sa tête par la porte.

-A ce soir Sara, passe une bonne journée quand même, dit elle amusée.

Elle lui répondit d'un sourire, et reporta son attention sur Gil qui s'approchait d'elle.  
Ils s'embrassèrent tout les deux, ressentant toute cette frustration, comment arriveraient ils à se calmer tout les deux après avoir été coupé comme ça dans leur ébats amoureux. Gil s'écarta à contre cœur, mais laissa son front sur celui de Sara.

-Je reviens le plus vite possible, tu m'attends ?

Elle acquiesça.  
Oui, elle se sentait bien chez lui, elle allait l'attendre ici. En plus, elle allait avoir tout le temps d'écouter son horoscope, pensa t elle en rigolant, en regardant la chaîne hi fi dans le salon, puis son regard dévia sur le canapé, décidément, Gil la frustrait depuis 7 ans, et elle y était encore pour la journée, soupira t elle en s'allongea sur celui-ci.


End file.
